No Way Out
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Me arrepiento de no haberte apreciado cuando tuve la oportunidad, sé que con aquél último abrazo me transmitías los pocos sentimientos que te quedaban y yo... jamás pude corresponderte. Perdóname Tweek. Craig POV. Drabble.


Título: No Way Out

Categorías: Romance/Angst

Advertencias: Tener pañuelos en la mano.

Capítulos: 1/1.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

><p>No Way Out<p>

**Craig POV**

Porque sabía que ya no me pertenecías. Fui un idiota al no apreciarte cuando me entregabas tu amor de aquella manera tan inocente tuya que no logré apreciar. Los meses que estuvimos juntos fueron los más especiales de mi adolescencia. Duramos nueve años y todos esperaban que nuestra relación continuase y nadie ni nada nos iba a separar pues desde inicios de secundaria hasta que los dos terminamos nuestras respectivas profesiones.

Compartimos la misma habitación en la Universidad y a pesar de tener litera, te dormías junto a mí y antes de que te entregaras a Morfeo me decías que me amabas y yo jamás simplemente me limitaba a abrazarte y tú recargabas tu cabeza en dónde estaba mi corazón para poder oír los latidos de mi corazón. Me decías que mis latidos era una canción de cuna que lograba tranquilizarte y hacerte dormir. Ni siquiera cuando los gnomos llegaban a las 3:30 am lograban despertarte con su marica canción que siempre cantaban cuando veían por tus calzoncillos y ahora también por los míos.

Recuerdo cuando los dos comíamos en nuestra habitación jugabas al "trenecito" y me dabas de comer con ese juego infantil que las madres usaban en los bebés "Ahí viene el trenecito" te oías tan tonto cuando decías aquello, pero internamente yo moría de aplicarte ese juego a ti…, pero, jamás lo hice.

Cuando llegó ese chico extranjero comenzaron los problemas entre los dos. El nombre del bastardo era Kenneth McCormick. Tú te ofrecías a acompañarlo a todas partes ya que él no sabía ni dónde carajos estaba el baño y poco a poco te comenzaste a alejar de mí. Cuando regresabas de estar con Kenneth e intentabas abrazarme o besarme, te empujaba o ignoraba. Cuando caía la noche y me pedias que me hiciera a un lado y te dejará dormir; te respondía con "ya no eres un bebé para andar durmiendo con alguien" ese comentario te lo tomaste de broma e ignoraste lo que te dije, te acostabas como solías hacerlo cuando dormíamos juntos, pero ¿qué hice yo? Te golpee en el pecho y caíste al suelo. Me miraste con terror, jamás olvidaré tu mirada…, subiste a la cama de arriba y a la mañana siguiente habías pedido un intercambio a la habitación de Kenny.

Los siguientes días me evitabas y corrías si me acercaba a ti, te refugiabas en Kenneth y eso me hería…

Intenté aclarar las cosas contigo y te cite a la medianoche en los jardines de la universidad por la noche. Pasaron los primeros quince minutos y no llegaba. Cuando mi reloj de mi celular marcaba que eran las 12.50 perdí toda esperanza, me levanté del césped en dónde te esperaba sentado y cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas principales ahí te encontré parado en medio de las escaleras, en sus mejillas sonrojadas caían lágrimas, mis piernas no me correspondían, quería abrazarte y calmar tu llano, pero no podía moverme. Fuiste el que se acercó y me abrazaste… si tan sólo hubiese sabido que sería el último abrazo tuyo te habría hecho el amor en esa noche para poder grabar cada parte de tu cuerpo tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón.

"Terminamos…" y ahí fue cuando mi corazón se rompió en dos, mi cuerpo trataba de asimilar las palabras que habían salido de tus labios…, me duele tu adiós que el peor castigo que me impongan. Me besaste por última vez y te alejaste por el pasillo. Mi cuerpo continuaba sin moverse, el reloj del salón principal hizo el ruido que indicaba que ya eran la una de la mañana. Caí de rodillas al frío suelo y ahí… en mi soledad…, comencé a llorar por Tweek y por mí. Por no haber hecho nada para salvar nuestra relación y por haber actuado como un estúpido con él.

Y ahora a mis cuarenta años jamás logré olvidarme de mi Tweekers. El fue mi primer y último amor, no tuve contacto con ningún otro. Tweek terminó quedándose con Kenneth y yo terminé siendo un novelista de género romántico y siempre he usado a Tweek Tweak como el protagonista de mis novelas… soy un total masoquista.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Historia para <strong>Zoren Zombrio<strong>. God ¿cómo haces para levantarme el ánimo? En serio que te amo mujer ¡eres tan AWESOME! Te cantaré la canción de Butters (again) porque sé que te gusta ;)

Shinigami Out.


End file.
